vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Kingdom of Samuelonia
The Kingdom of Samuelonia was founded in 2508 BP, when the King's of the Four Great City states met in Villa-du-Cini. King Jaleila of the Jandemine, King Halinias of the Vallcadini and King Lumario of Correana paid homage to King Samuelus II of Francisco and relinquished there crowns to found the Kingdom of Samuelonia. Towards the end of this era, Samuelonia saw a number of King's come to the throne, whose behaviour and actions saw the Kingdom of Samuelonia nearly collapse, leading to the Samuelonians having to seek help from the Liliani Empire in 1910 BP. The 5th Alpinian War In 2515 BP the Kylos Federation launched a new invasion into Samuelonia. After a slow war in which neither side made much progress King Theo of Francisco was assassinated by a Franciscan Senator, Julius Dovinataris who had been bribed by the Kylos in 25 10BP. With the death of the popular King Theo, Amidias took to the throne of Francisco. The nation was at crisis point with Kylos forces, once again over running the nation. In 2509 King Amidias of Francisco fled the capital after Kylos forces besieged the city. Amidias lived out his 2 years as King in fear of the Kylos. By 2508BP, with the country falling apart, the head of the Kings Guard killed Amidias and his brother Samuelus II was made King. The Four Great City States Unite When Samuelus II of Francisco took to the throne in 2508 BP, much of Samuelonia was occupied by the Kylos. The capital was under siege and on the brink of falling to the enemy. Samuelus II sparked hope in the people and united the four great city states, Francisco, Vallcadini, Correana and Jandemine under one banner. King Halinias of the Vallcadini, were the first leader of the city states to bend his knee to King Samuelus II of Francisco. Vallcadinia was in complete control by the Kylos and King Halinias saw the Franciscan's as his only hope. King Lumario of Correana followed suit. Lumario had no male heir and agreed to marry his daughter, Princess Onaria to the heir of Francisco, Prince Lanceus. King Jaleila of Jandemine was reluctant at first to hand his lands to Samuelus and refused to enter the war. In the end Jaleila was convinced to join King Halinias and King Lumario in bending his knee to Samuelus, when it was agreed that he would retain the title Lord of the North and would retain complete control of his lands. The meeting of the four King's in Villa-du-Cini, was to become known as the 'King's Council of Villa-du-Cini' and was the founding of the Kingdom of Samuelonia. King Samuelus II of Samuelonia set sale from northern Samuelonia, with the four city state banners and fought the Kylos who were besieging Francisco. In a great victory it looked as though the war may turn. By 2501BP Samuelus II had regained control of around half the country and was leading his army into battle in modern day Saint Theo. The King was struck down in the battle and died. His son Lanceus, who was also present at the battle, became King whilst fighting the Kylos. Lanceus was a great warrior, but a hopeless King. He made progress in the war but failed to maintain territory that he reclaimed from the Kylos. By the end of his reign the Kylos had regained around 60% of the country and yet another King was assassinated, under the authority of Jaleila, Lord of the North. Stephanus, brother of Lanceus took the throne in 2493 BP and after four years of rule was clearly as bad a king as his brother. Stephanus too was assassinated and this time, it was his wife that did the deed. A New Hope Tiberius II, the uncle of Lanceus and Stephanus, became the next King of Samuelonia in 2489 BP. Tiberius proved to be a great King and managed to reassure the heads of Correana, Jandemine and Vallcadini, who were starting to talk of leaving the Kingdom of Samuelonia. He founded new titles, giving Lord of the East to the Correanian's, Lord of the South for the Vallcadinian's and Lord of the West was created for the Samuelonian heir. He soon became popular and began slowly pushing the Kylos out. By 2480BP, Tiberius II, after nine years as King, was successful in pushing the Kylos back beyond the Black Mountains. Once this was done he set about building an invasion force. In 2478BP Tiberius II sent his army into Kyland, commanded by his son, Quintus, as Tiberius II had fallen ill. Quintus was successful in Kyland but in 2477BP, news reached him that his father had died. Quintus was King. Even though Quintus had been proclaimed King of Samuelonia, he was not officially crowned as King for a further 14 years, for he was adamant that he would return to Samuelonia having conquered Kyland, a deed no other King had managed. Whilst Quintus campaigned in Kyland, Osanidai, Lord of the North, acted as Regent for Samuelonia. In 2459BP Quintus returned to Samuelonia as conqueror of Kyland. Quintus was hailed as a hero. The war had finished after 88 years of fighting. But Quintus had grown ill whilst in Kyland. He had one son, Quintus II, whose mother was Kylonian. In 2458BP Quintus I died and his son, Quintus II was crowned King at the age of eighteen. Kyland Rebellion 2220 BP The Augustine Civil War of Samuelonia Julius will go down in history as the most feared King of Samuelonia. It is unknown the exact figures of executions there were in his time, but Julius ordered the deaths of thousands of Samuelonians. Julius’ reign started off peacefully enough when he took the throne in 1984 BP and initially he had dungeons and execution arenas built for for criminals. But this soon changed and it was literally anyone who could face death, senators, generals, philosophers, governors, even members of his own family and anyone who spoke out against Julius. In 1974 BP Julius ordered the mass execution of a Lamanerdan community for not paying enough tax. The community was consequently massacred which caused a small uprising in the north-eastern provinces which was dealt with through more massacres. Eleven wives of Julius suffered death and three, banishment to remote islands. He even had two sons and four daughters executed for speaking out of line. By 1969 BP the situation finally came to bursting point. Hundreds of thousands of people were being executed every year for minor things, such as looking away from the King whilst in his presence. It was Julius’ brother Augustus, who had been banished to the island of Olaris, that began the revolution. Augustus was in no shortage of possible followers. He recruited an army and headed towards the capital. News soon reached Julius of his brother’s army and he moved out his armies to meet Augustus. The first battle was fought in Francisco. Julius was the victor, but the civil war did not end by any means. Unhappy with the current King, the north-east provinces took the step to declare themselves independent from Samuelonia. A revolt in Kyland also began and the Kylonian people saw there chance for independence. War raged throughout the Samuelonian lands with the country effectively split in four, the Juliites, the Augustines, the Kylonian Rebels and the North-Eastern Rebels. Julius had been wise enough to treat the southern provinces fairly well and thus had the backing of southern Samuelonia. Augustus had the firm support of northern Samuelonia. It was only when the north-east provinces declared there support for Augustus in 1966 BP did the war take a dramatic turn in Augustus’ favour. The Augustines met the Juliite army in Phenisa and a huge battle was fought. Augustus was victorious and a number of Juliite legions switched sides. It was the King’s body guards, the Royal Kings Guard who effectively ended the war. In November 1963 BP they entered the Great Senate Halls and killed Julius. It is said that twenty guards took turns in stabbing the King and ended the reign of one of the most feared King’s in Samuelonian history. It was the leader of the Royal Kings Guard, Maximus Opellius who announced to the senators that Augustus was King in 1963 BP. After the troubled times of the previous 23 years the people looked to Augustus for stability. Augustus was well skilled in public affairs and managed to re-unite the nation, all accept for Kyland, which had rebelled during Julius’ reign. But the Samuelonian army was in no fit state to deal with the Kylonian’s. Augustus’ reign passed through in relative peace, with the country licking its wounds from the Civil war, much rebuilding was done and Augustus will be remembered for bringing stability to Samuelonia. Augustus effectively retired as King in 1955BP and had his son, Stephanus III was crowned King. Augustus returned to the island of Olaris, which he had been exiled to and lived out his days in peace. The beginning of Robertus’ reign was decent enough. He took the throne in 1931 BP and pleased the senators and also the commoners, which was a great achievment for any King. But it was only 3 years into his reign when there was talk in the senate that Robertus had gone mad. Robertus was obsessed with assassination theories against himself and ordered the deaths of many a citizen under flimsy treason charges. People began to fear that another reign of terror was about to start. Before much could be done, Robertus’ own wife killed him by poisoning his breakfast. By the afternoon, Robertus’ son Jamius was proclaimed king in 1923 BP. Downfall of the Kingdom King Jamius earned a reputation for being a drunk and a womanizer. He cared little for the day to day running of the Kingdom and prefered to hunt and hold lavish parties. His love for chariot racing and gladitorial games were evident from the number of arenas that were constructed during his nine year reign. By the end of his reign, the Kingdom was in heavy debt and the Senate was in disseray. Whilst all in the Senate were in agreement that King Jamius must be removed, half the Senate wished to make Samuelonia a Republic, whilst the other half backed King Jamius' brother, Prince Bradus I. On the 21st of March 1911 BP, King Jamius was assassinated whilst out hunting on the authority of the Royal Senate. When Bradus was crowned King, the country was once again close to open revolt. King Bradus I looked towards the Liliani Empire for support in a bid to retain his crown. Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia